Battle For The Spirits
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: Two mysterious strangers arrive in Domino Town, 20 years after the Pharaoh returns to his resting place. And, with them, they bring a bunch of trouble, looking for heroes. And what they find, are the children of those very heroes. Rated T for Teens.
1. Preface

____

Disclaimer: I'll make it simple-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or practically anything in this story, besides this story and the OC's

* * *

**Preface**

**

* * *

**

_October 6th, 2010_

A stormy night in Domino Town. The streets had long been abandoned, for the middle of the night. Winds blew by, fiercely. Thunder rumbled, as lightning struck through the sky, creating an eerie, yet, amazing sight.

In one of the alleyways, in one of the neighborhoods near the high school, a dark...Portal...opened up from the brick wall, that caused a dead end. Moans, screams and wails echoed through out the alley, coming from the portal. As soon as a flash of lightning struck in the sky, two shadowed figures stumbled out of the portal.

Only a second after they stumbled out of the portal, a zombified arm shot out of it.

It reached for the figure on the right, and only for said figure to pull out a silver, black handled dagger.

Quickly, the figure slashed the arm, causing it to fall on the ground, the portal closing.

In a quick moment, the arm turned into a black and purple, shadowy mass and vaporized.

And in spots over Domino Town, a group of certain kids woke up from their deep slumber, having seeing this sight in a dream-a nightmare...

...Or was it?

* * *

_Eclipse: _And that ends our Preface.

_Bakura: _Don't you have to work on four other stories, Eclipse?

_Eclipse: _Well...I have writer's block for those stories. I can't figure out what should happen next-but, believe me, I'm working on it. And hey, I'm nearing half-way through with 'Digimon Frontier GX's fourth chapter, thank you!

_Yami: _What is this story about, anyways?

_Eclipse: _*Evil smirk* You'll see. Now, considering I have a schedule from hell, I'll update mainly this week and _try _to update on weekends. And, Marik, I want you to wrap us up, here!

_Marik: _YES! Review, mortals! Eclipse loves them, but, flamers can just go fuck themselves! Eclipse isn't dealing with 'em! Advice and shit are welcome, though...

_Eclipse: _See ya' next chapter, readers!


	2. How The Years Go By

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, or anything seen in the real world. The only things I own are my OC's - the gang's kids._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**How The Years Go By**

* * *

_Yugi's P.O.V._

Looking back, I can't believe it's already been twenty years since he left. It seems like only yesterday, Yami...Atem and I were Dueling to save the world from destruction, along side our friends. Back then, things always seemed uncertain; we never knew what would happen to us. We never knew what kind of trouble would find us, and just how we would save the world, that time around. It was never dull, I can say that.

Not that my life's dull, now a days. Frankly, my life's been awesome, so far, and I wouldn't change it, for anything.

I went off to college, a year after the last Duel with Atem. I went to major in archaeology, like my Grandpa, and to minor in teaching, so, I'd have that to fall back on - Kaiba had given me the option to teach at his new school, Duel Academy [though, I think the idea came from his wife], but, I decided that I didn't really think of myself as the best teacher in the world. Besides, I really wanted to follow in Grandpa's footsteps, more than teach.

During my second year of college is when I met someone special {and I mean that in more ways than one}. Her name was Madison Nakao, and when I saw her, I knew she looked familiar. Blonde hair, that had jagged spikes that flowed down, tan skin, and the goofiest of looks, when she got nervous. It took me a while to figure it out just who she reminded me of. Until, one day, we were in a cafe just a block away from campus, and I was showing her how to play Duel Monsters. I had been showing her my cards, when she spotted one, and held it up.

"Hey, Yugi?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow. I had looked at her, and asked her what was on her mind. She showed me the card she had in her hand - the Dark Magician Girl. "Is it just me...or does she kind of...look like me?"

It clicked, right there, and I knew who she was. We had all known it was possible to be re-incarnated. Kaiba was, after all, the reincarnation of Seth - one of the Pharaoh's court members, cousin, and successor to the throne. So, it dawned on me that Madison had to be Mana - the original Dark Magician Girl, and one of the Pharaoh's oldest friends.

Not long after that was when Madison and I started dating. Now, I know what you all are thinking; "What about Tea?" Well, yeah, I had a crush on her, when we were kids, but, all we'd ever be is just good friends. It was for the better, anyways.

A year after we began dating, I decided I was gonna propose to Madison. I guess I had fallen in love with her, and she felt the same way, so, I would've been dumb not to have. I took her with me to Domino Town, over Summer break, and introduced her to the gang: Grandpa, Rylee, Alister, Joey, Mai {guess who Joey was with?}, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Malik, Ryou, Serenity, Valon {who, was in a relationship with Serenity...much to Joey's disapproval}, Raphael, and Angel {Tea's sister}.

Madison became one of the gang instantly - she clicked with everyone else. I think Joey was the last of the gang to realize who she'd been in her last life - I had to explain then just who she was, including to her.

Thank God she had an open-mind to this sort of stuff, because, she did believe me, when I told her.

So, the next day, I went ring shopping, taking Rylee, Mai and Tea with me, to help me choose out a ring {because they, and to quote my big sister, "have better taste in jewelry then I ever will."}, and propose to Madison that night.

We got married two months later, and graduated college the next year. I had gotten my degree in archaeology, and Madison had hers in culinary arts. We moved into an apartment building, two blocks away from Grandpa's game shop, and our apartment just so happened to be across from Joey's and Mai's.

For about a year, things were going alright. Madison had gotten a job at a local cafe, as a cook/chef, and I was working in the card shop, with Grandpa, until I could find a job in a university or museum or something. Then, one night, during a dinner conversation, my wife asked me something.

"Yugi, do you want to have kids?"

I almost choked on the macaroni and cheese we were having for dinner. _That _had really taken me by surprise. We hadn't ever talked about having kids, before - I mean, I love kids, really. We would've had them some day, I had hoped, but, I never expected her to be asking this over dinner. After taking a drink of water, and calming down, I looked at her, confused. "What brought this up?"

Madison looked down at her plate, adverting my eyes. "Well, it's just," she started, before taking a pause, to get her thoughts in order. With a sigh, she continued on. "I saw this lady with her kids, at the cafe, today - she had the cutest little boys, one was, like, four, and the other couldn't have been more than a year old." she smiled. "I saw them, and, I don't know, something inside me...clicked. I just started thinking about what it would be like to be a Mom, and, well," green eyes looked up into my eyes, and she laughed. "I guess my biological clock started going off."

Silence filled the air for a full minute. "So, what's your answer, Yugi?"

I contemplated on this. Hell yes I would love to have kids with her! But, were we ready? I mean, what if something was wrong with me, and we couldn't have kids...What if we ended up screwing up, and the kid ends up, like, I don't know, _Bakura_? Or, for that matter, _Marik_? Those ideas could have given anyone nightmares.

Then again, maybe we wouldn't screw up. All parents worry about screwing up, right? But, hey, we had everyone else, and we'd give this kid so much love, and everything it could need [though, we weren't gonna spoil it or anything, no matter how much Madison or Grandpa wanted to]. So, this child would turn out to be an amazing person.

"Yes," I answered, smiling. "Mads, it would be great if we had kids."

The next two months were spent trying to conceive a child, and, after a while, it finally worked. Madison had found out she was pregnant in July, with what we later learned would be our daughter. When we told the others, everyone got excited. Especially Rylee - who, insisted she was going to teach our daughter everything she needed to know - which, to her, meant riding a motorcycle, how to piss off a Kaiba, and how to apply make-up to where your "hot enough to attract even the sexiest of men".

Alister had just sighed at this, face-palming, and telling her that had to be the most ridiculous she ever said. That ended up with him sleeping on the couch for a night.

Nine months of pregnancy later, Madison had gone into labor on March 14th, at 5:42 am. I tried staying calm, but, I won't deny that I panicked a little bit. In fact, I fainted (I never said I was great under situations like this, now, did I?). Sure, we had our bags packed, and we had a plan - even if it was a week earlier than her due date. However, that didn't stop me from going off the deep-end.

Joey and Mai were the ones who ended up driving us to the hospital. They had called the others, while we were in Madison's room, waiting for her to get dilated enough to push the baby out. Five hours later, at 11:03 am, the delivery was done, and Madison, bless her, had finally given birth to our beautiful, healthy daughter.

We named her Sayuri Josephine Mutou - Sayuri after Madison's Grandmother, and Josephine after Joey, who, we had named as her Godfather, with Mai as Godmother. She looked like Madison, feature wise - she even had the same green eyes. She had my hair, though - black, with magenta at the tips, and blonde bangs. She was perfectly healthy, at 7 lbs, 9 oz, and 18 inches in height.

She grew up perfectly well-behaved, happy, and innocent. Growing up, she inherited my shyness, but, I always urged her to make friends. Though, her only real friend was Rylan, Mai and Joey's son. Those two could've been joined at the hip, in all honesty. Rylan was "her big brother", being a month, and a week older than her; always protecting her, making sure she never got hurt, and this close to beating the day lights out of anyone who tried to hurt her.

Sound like any other older brother you know of? {And, yes, I mean _you_, Joey.}

Things were great, for four years after she was born. Things seemed so...normal. Whenever we'd go to work, Mai would always look after Ry and Sayu, considering she had her job as a romance novelist, and preferred to work at home. Later on, for a little bit, the kids would come visit at the card shop, and start looking at all the different cards, and start learning about Duel Monsters. It wasn't long until they had their first decks - Sayuri got her hands on a Fairy deck, while Rylan wanted a Warrior deck, like Joey. Then, when we all got home, we had dinner, hung out for an hour afterwards, until it was time to put the kids down for bed, and then repeated in the morning.

About a month after Sayuri's fourth birthday, though, was when things changed.

I had gotten a job offer over in California, to be the curator for one of their museums. It was a really, really good job offer - besides, it was in California. So, we'd be closer to Alister, Rylee, and their kids, so our kids could be together, for more times than just holidays and birthdays. We had our doubts about leaving Japan, though. It was our home, after all, and we had our friends and family here. We'd still see them, but, not as much as we did, before.

We had talked about it to the rest of the gang, about whether or not we should move to California. They all urged us to go - saying it was an opportunity that we couldn't pass. It took convincing, but, after two weeks, we were packed up, and saying our goodbyes to Grandpa and the rest of our friends, before heading off to our new home.

Honestly, I liked our lives in California. Madison had landed herself a job in a nice Italian restaurant, and my curator job was going nicely. Sayuri loved school, and she had good friends in school. She started to grow as a Duelist, but, not as much as she will. Not yet, anyhow.

You see, well, after my last trip over there, I started feeling homesick. I missed everyone, and I missed Domino Town. It was my home - it was where I was born, and where I was from. It was where my adventures started. America was amazing, but, it wasn't my home town.

All I needed was an opportunity to go.

Then, it did.

Sara, Kaiba's wife, called me, asking me if I wanted to have a job opportunity over there, in Domino. Naturally, I jumped at the chance, asking what the job was.

Turns out, her husband was opening up a Duel Academy in town, and he was looking for teachers. He wanted only those who could be the best of teachers, and, so, she suggested me.

"You're the King of Games, Yugi," Sara had explained. "Plus, you helped teach others how to play, and they became good Duelists! ..." she paused for a second, talking to her husband. "_No_, Seto, I'm not saying that! ...Fine, you tell him."

She handed the phone over to Kaiba, from what I guessed, because his voice came on, after a few seconds.

"Look, Yugi," he spoke. "The point is, you can teach kids how to become Duelists who could be worthy enough of Dueling me, one of these days. You taught _Wheeler_, didn't you?" well, I had taught him some, but, most of it was Grandpa's doing... "If you could teach that mutt, you could teach anyone. So, think about it, and don't miss out on this opportunity, got it, pipsqueak?"

He hung up after that. Same old Kaiba, huh, guys?

When Madison came home from her day-out with Rylee, we talked over the idea. She knew I had missed Domino Town, and she was missing the others, herself. But, we had something else to think about, too; how would Sayuri feel about leaving California? She had lived here since she was four - this had been her home for as long as she could remember.

Needless to say, when we told her about this, she didn't take it all that well...

We were reluctant to go - not with Sayu being so against it - but, everyone (meaning my sister and her husband) managed to talk us into going back, anyways. And we had finally managed to convince Sayuri to try this out;

We told her about the Duel Academy.

* * *

_Joey's P.O.V._

Ever since Yuge and Mads left with Sayu, things were definitely...interesting.

Rylan had been upset since Sayu left - and it took a couple of months for him to get over it. Hell, the only reason I think he quit waiting by the door, for Sayu to show back up, was me and Mai telling him he was going to be a big brother.

Nine months after that, we had the twins; Zoey and Kayla. Needless to say, they're both girls - and there is no way in hell they're aloud to date until I'm dead and gone. I'm the freaking chief of police here (yeah, this punk managed to land that gig, can you believe it?) - I can make sure any guy who lays a hand on either of my girls gets locked up, for the rest of their natural born-

Okay, Mai's glaring at me now, meaning I should probably shut up and get on with everything...

Now, as for the others, let's see...

Tea's a dance teacher over here in Domino, with her own dance school and everything. The studio's called 'Yu-Jyo Studios', and it's been pretty successful. She ended up getting married to - guess who? Just guess. ...Done guessing? Okay, you guys probably got it wrong, so I'm just gonna tell you; Tristan. Yeah, she married _Tristan_, of all people. Speaking of who, he's now working as a cop, a Lieutenant. Doing a pretty good job, too. They've got a couple kids of their own, too, surprisingly - Tabitha (Tabby) and Thomas (Tommy). Tabby's about three months younger than Ry, and Thomas is ten - both of them pretty good kids.

Duke's still running his company - only, now, he's not the only one in charge. He got married, himself, sometime after we all did. Her name's Isabella - Izzy for short - and she's got one helluva lot of spunk, for someone her size (she's a shorty), and she keeps Duke's sorry butt in line, that's for sure. They've got three kids of their own - Kaiser, Regina and Princess. Kaiser's the oldest - he's a year younger than Ry, and he goes by Kai - Regina's 11, and Princess is six.

Ryou's been running a book store, and he himself has his own family. He married himself a good girl. Her name's Lacy, and she's a pretty sweet girl. They've had two kids together - Charlie and Amane. Charlie's the same age as Ry, and Amane just turned five.

Serenity still stayed with Valon. I have no fucking clue as to why, since he's a lousy, no good...MAI! WILL YA STOP GLARING AT ME! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! Sheesh...anyways, Serenity's teaching elementary school, and Valon's running an auto shop. They've got four kids..._four_ of them. Seth, Tyler, Jesse and Gracie. Seth's the same age as the other older kids, Tyler's 13, Jesse's 9, and Gracie's 4.

Rylee and Alister are the most interesting couple I've ever seen in my life. From what I've heard, Rylee's working at a record store, and Alister's running his own bookstore in California. They've got three kids; Pagan, Cobain and Mikey. Pagan's the oldest at 16, Cobain's 12, and Mikey's 8. And, yeah, different names for their kids; I don't know where they found Pagan, but, I know for sure that they named Mikey after Alister's little brother, and Cobain after Kurt Cobain (Rylee's idea).

Rafael and Angel got hitched, themselves, around the same time. Raf's been working at a business firm, and Angel's a doctor, running her own practice. They've got three kids; Julian, Sonia, and Maria. Julian and Sonia are twins, and they're sixteen; Maria's ten.

Malik's stayed here, and he's running an antique shop with his wife, Thalia - and it's been going pretty good for them. They've got two kids, both boys, at the moment. They're names are Caleb and Odion - and you can figure out where they're last boy's name comes from. And I say at the moment, because Odion's not gonna be the youngest, for long. Thalia's now three months pregnant, so, in about six months, Odion's going to be a big brother, at the age of nine, and Caleb being the oldest, at 16.

Then there's rich boy...then there's rich boy...

I don't know what Sara ever saw in that jerk, but, she married him. She helps run the company, and is basically the Kaiba Corp. charity head. Rich boy's the same as ever, even with having kids now. They've got twins of their own; seventeen year old twin boys, named Senri and Seiji; a 13 old daughter, Takara; and a 5 year old daughter, Diana.

Mokuba surprisingly turned out pretty good. Though, most of it was Sara's doing...anyways, he's now Vice President of Kaiba Corp, and married Rebecca, who's an expert archaeologist. They've got a couple of kids themselves; 14-year-old Victoria, 10-year-old Yuto; and 3-year-old Hikaru.

I guess that's mostly it for the kids, and the adults, huh? Yuge said he'd cover what his life was like...and he had me tell you guys about everyone else, so, I've done my job. Now, I'm going to go get something to eat, and go watch some television...

* * *

_Sayuri's POV_

I'm moving to a different country...on the other side of the world...away from my friends, away from my family...away from _everyone_...and away from my own home. Why did Dad have to accept that job in the first place? Why did he have to have us move? California is my home - the home they had me grow up in, in the first place. We left Japan when I was four, because Dad got an awesome job here. So, why did he have to go and accept that Kaiba guy's job offer?

Sighing, I finish packing up the books from my bookshelf, placing them in a large box that was labeled with my name. Once it was closed, I look around my room, realizing just how empty it looked. My desk was pretty much cleaned off, my walls were stripped of their pictures and posters, and my collections of books and movies were all packed up. Hell, my closet was practically empty - which, was weird to see.

I sit down on the side of my bed, crossing my arms over my chest, closing my eyes. I was going to miss it here. I was going to miss hanging out with my friends; going shopping and having sleepovers with Pagan and Sonia; talking about some of the classic books with Julian, that he had gotten me hooked on; hell, I would miss Seth always having to mess with me. I would even miss trying to kill Cobain and Tyler for doing the dumb things to irritate me and Pagan. I'd even miss school.

Most of all, I would miss going down to the beach, and having the time of my life, with my friends and family, in the summer - and catching the waves, during the sunset.

The sound of knocking broke me away from my thoughts, and I look up, towards my door. "Come in," I call out.

Dad walks in, holding a small box. Oh, great, what did I have to pack now? "Hey, kiddo," he greeted casually. "I just got something for you."

I raise my eyebrow, as he hands me the box - a package from the UPS people. I hadn't realized they would deliver things this late at night... "Thanks, Dad," I thanked him, looking at the box, trying to see a return address. Strange thing, was there wasn't one. Odd...

He nodded, looking around, letting out a whistle. "I haven't seen your room this clean, since we first moved in here," he joked. Silence was my reply. He looked at me, trying to look reassuring. "Hey, moving back to Domino Town won't be all that bad, I promise. You may think it is, now, but, I can guarantee, you'll like being back, yourself."

'Being back myself'? I hadn't lived in Domino Town since I was four, and I didn't remember anything about it. I haven't even been to Japan, period, since we moved to California. "If you say so..."

Dad sighed, giving me one last look, before walking out and closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, I open the package, trying to figure out just what the hell I got.

Inside, there was an envelope, and, under it, was cloth covering whatever was supposed to be in here. I pick up the envelope, and open it, wondering if whoever sent me this signed it.

_Sayuri J. Mutou,_

_Inside this package contains something very important. I entrust you with this, for no one else in the world is more suited to have this item, than you. I wish that it will bring you luck, and give you knowledge and experience into the path you will one day take._

_Treat it well._

That was it? No signature? Mysterious...and slightly creepy.

I take off the cloth, only to find what lay in the box, cushioned by another cloth.

It was absolutely beautiful; a gold pendant hanging from a gold chain. The pendant itself was a gold circle that held the Eye of Wadjet in it's center - an Egyptian symbol from ancient times, with some meaning I couldn't exactly remember off the top of my head (kind of sad, considering who my father is...), and the circle itself had some different carvings on it, that seemed to pop out from crushed lapis lazuli.

Who would have sent this to me, in the first place? Maybe one of Dad's colleagues? No, they would have signed it, and put 'Sayuri' or 'Sayu' or 'Yuri' or whatever, instead of my full name. Other than them, who would have wanted me to have this...?

I look around, before placing the necklace around my neck, placing the box on the floor. I touched it, holding it up for me to see.

Just what exactly was so important about this item, in the first place...? And why didn't they give it to Dad, instead of me...?

* * *

_And that ends this first chapter._

_I wanted to use this as a sort of introductory chapter - a better one than the preface. Hence forth why Joey and Yugi narrated for the first part. And, for the final part, I had to give Sayuri that item. Why?_

_You'll see later. But, you've probably figured it out by now...oh, well._

_Anyways, thanks to my first reviewer, Calxes Ayrie, and sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but, I hope you enjoyed it, all the same!_

_Thanks for reading guys; I'll hopefully have the next chapter out before the year is over! And, if not, it'll be out in January...hopefully...^_^"_

_So please review, it always makes me happy, and it might mean a quicker update!_

_Til next time,_

_Au Revoir._


End file.
